Bourbon Street
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Cuando Bella llega a Nueva Orleans lo que menos espera es que el vampiro que va a cuidarla sea el mismo hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa problemática del que se enamoró un año atrás. Al parecer, no todo lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas." ONE SHOOT.


**BOURBON STREET.**

**Sinopsis****:** "Cuando Bella llega a Nueva Orleans lo que menos espera es que el vampiro que va a cuidarla sea el mismo hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa problemática del que se enamoró un año atrás. Al parecer, no todo lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas."

**Rating: **T.

**Warnings:** OoC.

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece de la historia es la trama.

**Author's note: ** Esto es parte de un fanfiction Bella/Damon que probablemente (nunca) (no) terminaré. Espero que tenga sentido porque hay cosas que no son dichas pero están implícitas. Y otras que no son dichas y quedan a su imaginación para que juegue con ellas como mejor les plazca. Solo quiero aclarar que NO tengo ninguna historia sobre lo que pasó en Las Vegas. No la he escrito ni creo que lo haga.

Sin más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

Isabella hacía seguimiento de los _misteriosos_ _ataques animales _en Estados Unidoscon mucho cuidado.

Anteriormente, donde hubiese alguno, allí definitivamente no ponía un pie. Lo marcaba con una equis roja gigante en su mapa y cada vez que le tocaba viajar evitaba el lugar. Sin embargo, como todo en su vida, aquello cambió drástica y repentinamente. Ahora _debía ir _hasta esos lugares. Y no precisamente para realizar su trabajo que aunque no quería aceptarlo estaba comenzando a parecerle insípido, sino aquel _trabajo_ en el que se tenía que fusionar con la soledad, la noche y el peligro inminente.

En su trabajo diurno muy poco podía explicarle a su jefe por qué estaba tan renuente de viajar a Nueva Orleans a cubrir una de las mejores historias que le pudiese haber dado: El festival Internacional de Jazz y Blues que se realizaba anualmente en la bella y misteriosa ciudad.

Aquello era algo que ella había deseado ver, escuchar y sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero si de por sí Nueva Orleans era una ciudad de secretos, una ciudad conocida por ser llena de vida, pasión, historia y clase, era muy conocida también por ser oscura y con un trasfondo escalofriante. Una ciudad que engullía por las noches al desprevenido y llenaba de éxtasis al que buscaba diversión.

Una ciudad que libraba una guerra territorial llena de poder, ambición y muerte. Batallas que eran ignoradas para un ojo que no sabía qué o en dónde buscar.

Y ella no sabía si conocer todo aquello era un don o una maldición. Había momentos en los que su conocimiento se sentía demasiado pesado para sobrellevar con la vida que vivía lejos de aquello que para los humanos eran simples historias encuadernadas en libros de terror.

Si de algo ella estaba totalmente segura era que Nueva Orleans no era una ciudad para ella vacacionar. O si quiera llegar por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos no sin ser anunciada.

Sin embargo ya no podía regresar a la puerta de abordaje. Había hecho la promesa de que trabajaría en el artículo sobre el festival y ya había bajado del avión con su celular en mano, su maleta en otra y su morral colgado en su espalda.

La Isabella Swan de siete años atrás probablemente estaría confundida si hubiese tenido el chance de ver el futuro que tendría. Probablemente habría saltado del acantilado y rogado de que Jake no la rescatase de las corrientes.

"¿Es usted la señorita Swan del Washington Post?"

Bella se detuvo en seco.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Ronald Trevor, el señor McCoy me contrató para llevarla a su hotel," Bella le dio una rápida inspección. Su jefe le había dicho que probablemente enviaría a alguien por ella pero nunca se lo aseguró. Pero lo más probable fue que cuando McCoy le vio su cara de incertidumbre ante la mención del lugar donde le tocaría viajar, pensó que ella no sabría cómo movilizarse por la ciudad. Casi pudo reír.

Casi.

"Gracias."

Se limitó a seguirlo y a subir al auto negro, sencillo pero elegante y claramente perteneciente a una compañía. El hombre le dijo que solo bastaba una llamada para que él pasara a recogerla en cualquier momento mientras se encontrara en la ciudad y que todo corría por cuenta del periódico.

No quiso decirle que probablemente no iba a necesitarlo. Que faltaría muy poco para que notaran su presencia. Bella conocía su suerte y sobre todo estaba muy consciente de que aquella no era su ciudad y estaba pisando un reino en el cual el rey no tardaría en aparecer.

Se apresuró a dejar sus cosas en el hotel y comenzó a trabajar en los bosquejos de los artículos. Solo faltaban los detalles importantes que eran tomados noche por noche y listo, todo estaba a una tecla de distancia de ser enviados.

Le dio hasta tiempo de tomar una siesta y comer algo antes de arreglarse. Cuando el reloj marcó las siete comenzó su rutina.

Vestido negro hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tacones rojos. No tan altos porque su rostro tenía la tendencia de querer besar el suelo de vez en cuando por lo que entre más bajos fueran, mejor. Ató su cabello en una coleta apretada y rogó porque sus ondas naturales se viesen decentes. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para hacerse algo más elaborado. Tomó sus cosas y salió.

La música podía comenzar a oírse. No precisamente del Festival sino de la calle, de los bares. De todas parte. Cuando bajabas del avión sabías que estabas en Nueva Orleans por la música. En cada rincón hacían eco diferentes sonidos, ritmos, voces.

Era embriagador y excitante.

Y estar alojándose en _Bourbon Street_ solo aumentaba la música varios decibeles.

Durante todo el trayecto, mientras el auto serpenteaba por las calles llenas de vida, Bella no podía quitarse aquella sensación de que era observada, seguida. Cuando bajó del auto y entró al centro de eventos la sensación aumentó, y mientras se abría paso entre músicos, cámaras y periodistas, el tirón en su estómago y la sensación de inseguridad parecían no querer abandonarla.

Ella estaba totalmente consciente de que sentirse vigilada no era locura suya. Solo había rogado que no se hubiesen dado cuenta tan rápido de que ella estaba en la ciudad.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Ah? Oh, sí, sí, es sólo que me perdí por un momento, pero me ibas diciendo sobre el homenaje a Nina Simone, ¿no?"

Realmente Bella no estaba segura si fue él quien le había hablado del homenaje, o el otro periodista con el que había hablado un par de minutos atrás. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo a la noche y a las conversaciones cuando se estaba tan distraído por el peso espiritual y sobrenatural tan aplastante de la ciudad.

En ocasiones aquello la hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que ninguno de esos humanos sintiese nada. Que no sintieran la incomodidad antinatural, la atracción peligrosa, la sensación de misterio y el aura de poder que exudaba la ciudad tanto en el día como en la noche… sobre todo en la noche.

Sobre todo en ese momento. Se estaba ahogando.

"… pero entonces Dinah no quiere que se canten canciones que no sean de su autoría, pero dame tu respuesta honesta, ¿ignoraremos el hecho de que la interpretación de _Ne me quitte pas_ es magnífica? No podemos honrar a Simone sin que se pase esa canción."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

El joven frente a ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Piensas que es buena idea ignorar eso?"

"Son opiniones personales, creo que Nina tiene otras interpretaciones magníficas y _Ne me quitte pas _para mí no está incluida en ellas, sin embargo entiendo tu punto de vista…"

Lo sintió antes de verlo. Como siempre sucedía. De hecho se reprendió mentalmente de no haberlo hecho antes. Aquello, en otra situación podría haberle costado la vida.

"Permiso… ¿champaña, tinto?"

No era un mesero, y en definitiva tampoco un asistente. Tomó una profunda respiración, y confirmó por millonésima vez que aquella característica casi maldita de que su presencia era tan abrumadora y fuerte que podía ser encontrada tan pronto como pusiera el pie en la ciudad no era un invento.

"Vete," Bella dijo en un susurro pero se aseguró de que la clara nota de orden estuviese implícita, por lo que al instante Tom, el periodista con el que ella había estado hablando, desapareció de su vista sin preguntarlo dos veces, dejándola sola con el vampiro.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su vino. Sus músculos se relajaron y dejó que el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones se escapara suavemente.

"Viniste Nueva Orleans sin informarle a Klaus, Bella."

"Deberías recordarle a Nicklaus que aunque no lo crea, mi vida no gira entorno a él."

El vampiro le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza como un pajarillo curioso. La analizó por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente su sonrisa se desvaneció y tomó una pose más… profesional, austera casi.

"Ha querido venir personalmente pero… hay cosas más grandes con las que lidiar en este momento."

El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo hizo que se encogiese de hombros. Klaus no perdía la oportunidad de verse con ella, fuese que Bella avisara o no su llegada, o fuese arrastrada hasta la ciudad, cualquiera era la situación, nunca perdía la oportunidad, lo cual solo era indicio de que la situación por la que pasaba el submundo sobrenatural de Nueva Orleans era algo de lo cual preocuparse. Algo serio. Algo de lo que ella no había escuchado… aún.

Comenzó a preocuparse porque si lo analizaba mejor, la ciudad había estado muy callada en las últimas semanas. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario…

Y de hecho, una sola mirada a la tensión en los hombros del vampiro frente a ella y a sus ojos alertas y con esa sombra de incertidumbre le confirmaban su deducción. Algo sucedía en la ciudad, algo oscuro y de lo cual ella no quería involucrarse. No esa noche. No ese día. Y en definitiva no ese fin de semana.

"Sí, puedo imaginarme," respondió con cautela, quizás después de terminar la noche trataría de averiguar algo, quizás y solo quizás. Pero por el momento necesitaba dibujar la línea ambos mundos, "¿necesitas algo más o estás aquí para hacerme sentir miserable? Porque estoy trabajando, _realmente trabajando_."

El vampiro recobró la compostura y volvió a darle aquella sonrisa lobuna.

"No, solo estaré por aquí, echando un vistazo, ya sabes."

Aquel ya sabes solo significaba que tenía una niñera durante todo el resto de la noche. Y probablemente el fin de semana a no ser que algo extraordinario sucediese, lo cual conociendo ella su suerte probablemente ocurriría.

En el lado positivo de las cosas, si su niñera iba a ser Chase entonces no todo estaba perdido. Chase era el único vampiro al que no le importaba pasar horas vigilando. Si por algo Klaus lo mantenía cerca era por su capacidad de analizar todos los escenarios, de ser paciente y observador, pero sobre todo por ser leal. Por alguna razón que Bella aún no alcanzaba a comprender, Chase era leal a Nicklaus. Y no aquella lealtad infligida por el miedo, no era condicional ni mucho menos fingida. Era una lealtad sorprendentemente pura. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, aquella historia no estaba tan curiosa de conocerla. Además, la gente pensaba exactamente lo mismo de ella. Quizás era por eso que Chase le agradaba.

Además independientemente de lo brusco que podían sonar sus intercambios, Chase nunca había cruzado la línea. Se mantenía atento, distante, sigiloso, con un humor negro y elegante. Era alguien interesante con el que conversar. Bella casi le tenía cierto afecto. Como el que se le llega a tener al adorable pero orgulloso gato de un vecino.

"Genial, que te diviertas Chase."

Bella no esperó respuesta y se dispuso a mezclarse entre la gente. Entrevistó a un par de músicos y habló con un grupo de espectadores. Trató de olvidarse de que tenía una niñera vampírica y de que una sensación de asfixia se abría paso en su pecho. La cantidad de gente la estaba agobiando, las sonrisas constantes y la felicidad abrumadora. El ambiente se sentía falso, inventado, producto de una utopía.

No estaba bien, había algo que no estaba bien.

O quizás era ella la que no estaba bien.

Trató de seguirle el ritmo al evento, a las personas, a la música. Intentó entablar conversaciones fáciles y de reír por comentarios ridículos o chistes mal contados. Ella realmente trató, pero llegado un punto de la noche tuvo que salir del lugar para respirar aire fresco.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y tomó varias respiraciones profundas. Algo sucedía en ese momento, podía sentirlo en su piel y en el aire. Las sombras parecían cobrar vida y la brisa se sentía antinatural. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y esa sensación de que el aire se estaba escapando de sus pulmones lenta y dolorosamente solo se incrementaba haciéndose insoportable.

"Bella, debes salir de aquí, _ahora_" masculló Chase poniendo una mano en su espalda baja y obligándola a enderezarse. Bella no discutió y se dejó guiar en silencio a un paso rápido calle abajo. A medida que se alejaba del lugar la sensación de sofoco la iba abandonando. El aire se hacía menos denso y podía respirar casi sin problema.

Se había dado cuenta que había estado temblando cuando Chase puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué está pasando?" lograron escabullirse en un callejón a dos cuadras del hotel donde se quedaba. Los hombros de Chase estaban tensos y aunque su rostro estaba en calma sus ojos lucían alertas. Bella identificó de inmediato aquella calma aparente, la postura y la forma como inspeccionaba sus alrededores. Chase había sido militar de alguna clase.

"Algo de lo que debes mantenerte alejada," la miró, "has escogido un mal fin de semana para venir a casa Bella."

"Esta no es mi casa," espetó con rapidez. Chase la ignoró por supuesto.

"Hay un vampiro que le debe un favor a Klaus, él va a estar…"

"Cuidándome," terminó Bella con burla y rodando los ojos.

"Regresa al hotel y no salgas de allí hasta que yo pase a buscarte en la mañana."

"¿Cómo que hasta que _pases a buscarme_? No he venido para hacer otra cosa más que mi verdadero trabajo. Estaré esta noche en el hotel pero mañana regresaré a hacer lo que vine a hacer, le guste o no a Klaus. No me van a mantener prisionera nuevamente. Es ridículo."

No había rastros de exasperación en el rostro del vampiro y Bella casi deseó que él perdiera los estribos, que se fastidiara. Que demostrara algo. Pero su rostro estoico y con esa calma aterradora solo la hizo suspirar en rendición.

"Lo has sentido esta noche Bella," respondió con suavidad, "si yo lo he sentido como una piquiña incomoda tú lo has de haber sentido como una avalancha. Y eso que estábamos lejos del centro," Bella tragó en seco, "has sentido lo que está pasando en la ciudad, es algo más grande de lo que la familia Mikaelson, el aquelarre de brujas, cualquiera vampiro y hasta tú puedan lidiar. Aún no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y mientras ese sea el caso no estás segura estando tú sola, al menos no en Nueva Orleans."

"Chase, no voy a esconderme detrás de una muralla de vampiros."

El vampiro era demasiado cordial como para decirle que técnicamente no la estaban cuidando a ella.

Había algo que Bella detestaba y era cuando Chase la miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises. La hacían sentir como una niña pequeña recibiendo una reprimenda.

"Te guste o no tú no haces parte de ese mundo fantasioso que viven los humanos. Es hora de que empieces a vivir como realmente eres y por quién eres, entre más rápido te aceptes más fácil será todo en muchos sentidos y lo sabes," Bella apartó la mirada y suspiró, "ya te están esperando. Camina derecho y no mires atrás. No te detengas, no hables con nadie, no llames la atención. Mantén la cabeza baja y _contrólate,_" hizo énfasis en la última parte, "vete."

Asintió y le dio una última mirada al vampiro antes de retornar a la calle y hacer tal como le dijo.

El hotel no estaba lejos pero sintió el camino eterno. Quizás era porque había caminado una distancia considerable en tacones y vestido. Quizás eran los residuos del aire casi tóxico en sus pulmones. Tal vez su pecho hacía memoria de la sensación claustrofóbica. Fuera cual fuese la situación, cuando llegó al hotel y se deslizó en una de las sillas del bar se sintió como si estuviese a punto de colapsar. Su corazón latía furioso en su pecho y tuvo que regular su respiración tomando largas bocanadas de aire cada cierto tiempo.

Hizo señas al bar tender y pidió un Martini.

Estaba lejos del centro, no del centro de la ciudad como tal, sino de lo que los vampiros y el resto perteneciente al mundo sobrenatural consideraban como centro. Un lugar de la ciudad que funcionaba como un punto de atracción, como un imán casi sagrado. No todas las ciudades los tenían pero aquellas cuyas historias eran bañadas con sangre y oscuridad siempre tenían la tendencia a tener un rincón de atracción. Aquel era el motivo de la presencia de vampiros, brujas, hombres lobos, cazadores_, hadas_, sirenas -fuese lo que fuese y si existían- en ciertas ciudades más que en otras.

Oh, si tan solo los humanos supieran del mundo que se movía al mismo ritmo de ellos. De lo que se entretejía entre el día y la noche. De lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor.

Ella estaba bastante lejos del centro y la sensación de agobio y vacío seguía en ella como una piquiña molesta que parecía no querer desaparecer.

"Escucha, el hecho de que deba un favor y me convirtiese en niñera por accidente no quiere decir que no esté dispuesto a dejar que seas…"

Silencio abrupto. Ojos azules sorprendidos la miraban como si fuese alguna clase de fantasma.

Y justo cuando su día no podía ponerse más loco.

Bella debía haberlo supuesto cuando salió de su casa, debió haber sabido que los días cuando llegara a Nueva Orleans podían ponerse aún más locos de los que ya eran. Porque con ella siempre era así.

Pero… ella siempre estaba preparada. O bueno, creía estar preparada.

Cuando salía todas las mañanas, Bella estaba consciente del hecho de que nunca sabía cómo iba a finalizar su día. Si iba a estar en una huida a toda velocidad por unas alcantarillas o si iba a hacer informes sobre la nueva decisión del congreso.

Ella estaba preparada para todo, ¿no? No.

Porque cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarse nuevamente con el hombre frente a ella.

Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que aquel hombre sería el vampiro que la iba a _cuidar_.

_Oh Dios, las probabilidades. _

Ella debía haberlo sabido.

"Damon," saludó. Quizás le sonrió, quizás no. No estaba segura si sus labios se habían curvado en una media sonrisa casi inexistente o si se mantuvieron como una delgada línea. De lo que estaba segura era que su corazón latía como loco y no por motivos antinaturales.

"Isabella," le saludó de vuelta, "debía haberlo supuesto, ¿sabes? No sé por qué no lo deduje antes."

"Eres muy lento para las deducciones, realmente pensé que en algún punto entre El Gran Casino y el Hotel Lotus ibas a darte cuenta," Bella le dio una mirada perezosa y tomó un sorbo de su Martini.

Damon le sonrió. Realmente le sonrió. Sus ojos azules tenían ese brillo con el que ella soñaba algunas noches.

Obligó a su cerebro a enfocarse. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué precisamente él entre todas las personas? Después de todo lo que había hecho para no recordarlo…

"Digamos que estaba ocupado… _estábamos ocupados_," la insinuación y los recuerdos la hicieron tragar fuerte. El cosquilleo en su estómago se volvió un revolú de sensaciones, "trabajas para Klaus."

_Trabajas para Klaus. _Aquella frase ya estaba tan trillada en su vida. La escuchaba constantemente a través de distintos labios y en distintos lugares.

"No, tenemos… intereses en común y algo de historia, es… complicado."

Damon la observó con esa mirada de los que han vivido bastante. Melancólica, vaga y levemente dulce.

"Contigo Isabella Swan todo es complicado."

Bella se tomó un momento para analizarlo. Para detallar su cabello que estaba ahora más corto que hace un año atrás y hasta quizás un poco más azabache aunque aquello era probablemente idea suya. Su piel blanca y tersa contrastaba con su ropa negra. Lo que resaltaba, como siempre, eran sus ojos azules. Hermosos, fríos e intrigantes. _Vulnerables. _

"¿Conmigo?" Bella se enderezó. Sí, las cosas habían sido complicadas entre ellos desde el día uno hasta cuando se dijeron adiós, pero si ella mal no recordaba –y oh, recordaba tan perfectamente que todavía podía sentir las astillas de un corazón roto- la complicación no se debió a ella al final del día por más sorprendente que pudiese ser, sino a él y su capacidad extraordinaria de correr al lado de una mujer que lo tenía a él y a su hermano en una encrucijada amorosa casi de telenovela.

Por supuesto ella no era quién para hablar o juzgar el amor de otros. Ella misma había sido un títere de muñeca rota en una obra de teatro aparentemente utópica.

Damon tomó un tragó largo de lo que Bella pudo identificar como bourbon. Se quedaron en silencio por solo un momento.

"¿Por qué te estoy _cuidando_? Puedes perfectamente defenderte sola."

Claro que podía defenderse sola. Nadie más que Damon lo sabía.

"Es parte del protocolo de seguridad de Klaus cuando estoy en Nueva Orleans," Bella rodó los ojos, ella diciendo aquello sonaba incluso más tedioso que cuando lo decía otra persona, "y realmente no me estás cuidando a mí, lo sabes."

Damon dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Si bien él no era precisamente el fan número uno en realizar buenas acciones simplemente por la bondad de su corazón, Bella sabía que él estaba consciente de que había un bien mayor involucrado en ese momento. La seguridad de todas las personas que estaban allí. Y si bien Bella sabía que todo estaba perfectamente controlado, que ella estaba controlada, siempre era un alivio tener a alguien cerca capaz de contenerla y reparar daños colaterales en el proceso.

"La pregunta más bien es por qué fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para deberle favores a Klaus."

Los dedos de Damon delineaban el vaso y su mirada pareció perderse en algún recuerdo entre lo que quedaba del whisky.

Suspiró.

"Porque así soy yo, usualmente hago cosas estúpidas como pedirle favores a uno de los seres más detestables de la historia," despegó sus ojos del vaso y la miró con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, "y solo para que conste solo le debo dos y en este momento estoy pagando el último," sus dedos seguían jugando con el vaso y Bella parecía no poder dejar de verlos, "aunque honestamente esto parece más como un favor que él me está haciendo."

Bella tragó en seco y volvió su mirada a él.

"Klaus no es el ser más detestable de la historia," masculló como pudo. La intensidad de su mirada era algo que la hacía sentir… bueno, la _hacía sentir. _

Damon era precisamente la clase de hombres de los que había que huir. Lejos y rápido. Porque un hombre capaz de hacerte sentir mil cosas sin necesidad de tocarte era peligroso.

"Ni si quiera te preguntaré por qué lo defiendes."

"No lo defiendo…" Bella calló. Su historia con Klaus era más complicada de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a decirle en ese momento. Además no es como si lo estuviera defendiendo, viéndolo en perspectiva ella _sí _había conocido seres realmente detestables, que al lado de Klaus lo hacían ver como una florecilla silvestre.

Quizás fue la tensión que se estaba formando por la conversación o la tensión-atracción que siempre parecía ser palpable entre ellos. Pero callaron por un rato mientras bebían.

"Estás aquí por el festival," no era una pregunta. Damon había hecho la afirmación de manera contundente. Bella sonrió. Quizás su primera sonrisa sincera en todo el día. A cambio recibió también una pequeña sonrisa sincera, "no lo he olvidado."

"Veo que no… ¿tú por qué estás aquí?" Damon se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y dejó de jugar con su vaso. Bella, por otro lado había terminado su Martini un momento atrás y había rodado la copa, ocupando con sus brazos la barra del bar. La cercanía de Damon hacía que su piel picara.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que por ti? No por un favor, de hecho no esperaba que Klaus me hiciese cobrar el favor hoy."

Bella se removió en la silla y apartó la mirada.

"Damon…"

"¿Crees en las coincidencias, Isabella?"

"Sí."

"Yo no," Bella volvió su mirada a él y enarcó una ceja, "creo en algo más grande. En que hay un plan para todo. En que no es coincidencia que nos encontráramos un año después aquí."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Eso quiero creer," eran esos ojos azules los que siempre hacían estragos en ella, "estamos en Nueva Orleans en pleno festival y estamos tomándonos muy enserio la vida mientras tomamos en el bar de un hotel enjaulados, no sé tú pero esa oración está mal formulada."

Damon se levantó y le extendió la mano, había la silueta de una sonrisa problemática que prometía el mundo y quizás más. Con esa sonrisa fue que ella lo había conocido, con la que había caído poco a poco durante cuatro meses. Con la que había despertado varias mañanas.

"¿Cómo en Las Vegas?"

"No, mucho mejor. Te enseñaré la verdadera Nueva Orleans."

Le creyó. Tomó su mano y le creyó.

Y él no le falló.

Bella no recordaba haberse divertido tanto. O haberse reído tanto, y tan extraño como sonara, tampoco recordaba haber bailado tanto. Damon había sido cuidadoso en llevarla al otro extremo de la ciudad, tan lejos del centro como pudiese. Y sorprendentemente, era justo del otro lado de la ciudad donde la gente parecía vivir más el festival. Aquellos barrios que no eran mostrados en folletos de turistas por ser supuestamente muy corrientes eran los que más vibraban con color y vida. La música, la comida, la bebida, nada parecía acabarse. Bella podía sentir la historia que emanaba esa gente y las calles. La alegría era tan contagiosa que era imposible no querer bailar al ritmo de las risas.

Todo el tiempo Damon estaba a su lado. Dándole a probar a su paladar algo nuevo, o señalándole algo en la calle. Entre veces contaba una historia corta sobre sus tiempos en aquella ciudad y la hacía reír con alguna ocurrencia. Entre veces ella compartía con él también, y se olvidaba de los límites que se había autoimpuesto antes de salir. Se atrevía a tomar su mano y arrastrarlo cuando algo llamaba su atención. A poner su mano en sus bíceps y mirar por encima mientras su barbilla descansaba en aquel lugar entre su cuello y su hombro.

Se sentaron en unas bancas a la orilla del puerto, no muy lejos de donde los vecinos de un barrio de nombre de la misma calle donde ella se estaba quedando, estaban realizando un gran asado.

En ese momento cuando la música sonaba ya suave y la brisa se hacía más fría, Bella se sintió ligera. No sabía que estaba en necesidad de un tiempo así hasta ese momento. O que necesitaba de alguien que entendiera su corazón hasta que Damon se ofreció a hacerla vivir algo diferente.

Sin embargo…

"¿Por qué viniste?" Bella dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la infinidad de estrellas, "¿realmente esperabas encontrarme?"

"Debía intentarlo."

"¿Por qué? ¿No funcionó lo tuyo con Elena? ¿Finalmente pudiste quitarle la mujer a tu hermano?" no quería mirarlo, no se atrevía a mirarlo. No quería ver si sus palabras le afectaban. Escuchó su suspiro.

"No le quité la mujer a mi hermano," respondió con suavidad, "estuvimos juntos, sí, duramos un tiempo de hecho. Las cosas eran perfectas. La tenía a ella y su cariño, sentía que lo tenía todo. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que había ganado algo pero…"

Bella lo dejó callar y meditar. Principalmente porque no tenía sentido afanarlo por una respuesta cuando tenían mucho tiempo por delante. Y también porque él no era precisamente un hombre de palabras, era más de acciones.

"¿Por qué terminó todo?"

Esta vez sí lo hizo. Dejó de mirar las estrellas y dejó que sus ojos azules desnudaran su alma.

"Porque no quiero a alguien en mi vida que vea lo bueno en mí. Necesito a alguien que vea lo malo que hay en mí y todavía me quiera." Y en esa mirada rota y dulce se vio reflejada ella, "mi error hace un año fue dejarte en el hotel y salir a encontrar una mujer que nunca iba amar todo de mí. Fui un necio y desprecié lo que me ofrecías… supongo que vine pensando que si te encontraba quizás podía encontrar redención en tus ojos. Quizás otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien."

Sintió el nudo en su garganta, su pecho comprimirse. Sintió todo y a la vez nada.

"¿Y si no me hubieses encontrado?"

"Entonces te hubiese buscado."

"¿Y si hubiese estado con alguien más?"

"Me hubiese tocado aprender a vivir con las consecuencia de mis decisiones," Bella cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió encontró a Damon tan cerca de ella que parecía tan surreal.

"¿Qué me estás pidiendo, Damon? ¿Qué me estás ofreciendo?"

Se obligó a levantarse. Estar sentada tan cerca de él no estaba colaborando a que su cabeza pensase claramente. Sus pies comenzaban a recordarle que aún llevaba tacones y que se había pasado toda la noche caminando y moviéndose con ellos.

"Me estoy ofreciendo Bella, a mí. No quiero solamente vivir Las Vegas contigo o Nueva Orleans. Quiero vivirlo todo. Realmente quiero hacerlo."

Bella miró la luna. Había oído historias sobre Elena pero nunca la había conocido, tampoco es como si tuviese el interés de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Pero por mucho tiempo sintió resentimiento hacia ella. No era odio, no. Quizás tampoco era resentimiento o amargura. Más bien pensaba en ella como una mujer con suerte de tener a un hombre que amaba con pasión buscando estar con ella. Había días en que quizás, después de todo, si sentía cierta amargura. Por lo que escuchaba de Elena, solía pensar en ella como el sol. Todo el mundo quiere ser el sol para iluminar la vida de los demás. Para hacerla más agradable. Pero, ¿por qué no ser la luna para iluminar en las horas más oscuras?

"Si vas enserio dímelo para no fallarte pero si esto solo es un juego dímelo porque esta vez no quiero divertirme. Porque no quiero caer yo sola Damon."

Sintió su rostro ser acunado por las manos de Damon. Cerró los ojos. Juntó su frente con la de ella y no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma varonil que tenía grabado en su memoria. Cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por él, por su presencia arrolladora e imponente.

Ella creía en segundas oportunidades pero creía en que no todos debían tener segundas oportunidades. Necesitaba saber que no se estaba embarcando en un viaje sola.

"Muérdeme."

Bella abrió los ojos alarmada. Definitivamente eso contaba como una prueba de no estarse embarcando sola.

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida. Muérdeme."

Bella parpadeó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento.

"Damon…" susurró en advertencia, "esto no es algo que…"

"Sé lo que significa para ti, para tu raza, para quien eres."

Vio la determinación en sus ojos. La seriedad de sus palabras. Él sabía, más que todos los vampiros, lo que su ofrecimiento significaba. Un pacto de sangre. Un vínculo. Pero Bella no veía más que amor y lealtad en sus ojos. Y nuevamente se vio reflejada en ellos.

Ella solo había amado dos veces en su vida. Edward Cullen fue la primera. Y como todas las primeras veces amó con intensidad y con ceguera. Quizás amó demasiado, o quizás no amó correctamente. Más bien fue la última. No supo amar y tampoco la supieron amar de regreso. Aparentemente. El punto fue que había quedado rota y sin ganas de volver a amar.

Y desde allí salió en citas, por supuesto. No se enamoró pero si intentó disfrutar la compañía de otros hombres. Todo fue regular. Normal.

Hasta que conoció a Damon Salvatore. Todo lo opuesto a quien Edward era. Todo lo opuesto al amor que le habían brindado la primera vez. Claro, ella era diferente ahora. Conocía quien realmente era y por qué todos los seres sobrenaturales que se había encontrado en su vida sentían una atracción hacia ella.

Pero cuando conoció a Damon estaban en Las Vegas, él por despecho, y ella por encargo, por un trabajo. Y sin saber cómo o por qué las cosas simplemente fluyeron. Tan dulce, peligroso e intrigante. Tan natural. Todo en ellos se sentía natural. Como si fuesen piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas que se habían encontrado finalmente.

Hasta que se dijeron adiós. Aquello se sintió incorrecto. Como si estuviese separando una parte de su corazón. No se había sentido así con Edward, depresiva, sí y con un hueco en el pecho incesante e intenso. Pero con Damon se había sentido como si se llevase la vida misma.

Esta segunda vez, sin embargo, sabía cómo reaccionar ante la vida. Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y vivir el día a día. Se obligó a eliminar de su cabeza cuatro meses y dejarlos como una laguna.

Damon y Edward tenían algo en común y es que ambos la habían dejado rota y sola, fuese en un bosque o en la habitación de un hotel.

¿La diferencia?

Damon estaba frente a ella pidiendo una segunda oportunidad y ofreciendo su vida para estar con ella. Para vivirla con ella.

Las estrellas podían caer una a una del cielo en ese momento y a ella no le importaría, ni se giraría a mirarlas porque los ojos de Damon brillaban más que las estrellas. Más que una luna llena en un cielo oscuro y despejado.

Y no se necesitaba un momento perfecto para hablar de sentimientos, o un lugar perfecto y mágico. Se necesitaba solo un lugar porque la perfección se podía hacer.

Lo besó. O él la besó. No importó quién comenzó a besar ni tampoco quién terminó. Ella tomó su mano y con velocidad, verdadera velocidad no humana regresaron al hotel.

Y una vez que la habitación los recibió Bella recordó por qué su piel ardía con solo ver a Damon mirarla con intensidad. Porque no era tanto dónde la tocaba sino cómo lo hacía. Cómo hacía vibrar su piel y estremecerla.

Sintió sus besos húmedos sobre su piel desnuda y sus manos acariciar cuanto pudiera. Su cuerpo recordaba, lo recordaba a él. Y él parecía tener memorizado cada parte porque tocaba lunares que no podía ver pero que sabía que estaban allí.

Ella era más sensaciones y placer que persona.

Dejó que sus manos recordaran también. Que recorrieran espalda y pecho. Dejó besos y marcas. Hubo un momento tan íntimo, tan perfecto, tan de ellos en el que solo le basto una mirada para saber qué iba a suceder.

Bella tenía sus piernas enroscadas en él. Lo sentía en todas partes de ella, lo sentía tan suyo que le dio el permiso. Le ofreció su cuello de primero y no podía poner en palabras todo lo que realmente sintió cuando los colmillos de Damon rompieron su piel y bebió de ella. Y tampoco podía poner en palabras cuando ella lo marcó, cuando hizo lo mismo.

Había cosas en este mundo que no se podían explicar, que simplemente debían sentirse. Que eran experiencias personales.

Como cuando se eran dos y a la vez uno. Como cuando se desnudaba el alma. Porque era fácil tener sexo, pero entregar tu espíritu, miedos, esperanzas y sueños. Entregar un futuro… Bella sabía a todo lo que se estaba entregando y a quién. Conocía a esa hombre, cada rincón de su alma y amaba cada parte de él, incluso aquellas partes que él pensaba que no podían ser amadas.

Antes de cerrar los ojos escuchó el susurro vago de un _hasta mañana _y sintió el beso suave en su cabello. Y durmió tranquila.

.

.

Bella recordaba cuáles eran las mejores mañanas. Cuando despertaba y Damon aún estaba en cama con ella, y él se daba cuenta que ella estaba había despertado y la hacía girar hacia él, haciéndola acurrucase contra su pecho mientras él acariciaba su espalda o su cabello y le daba besos dulces en la coronilla.

Había olvidado lo gloriosa que eran esas mañanas.

"Tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar," comentó casualmente mientras sus dedos recorrían su cabello y las manos de Bella acariciaban su pecho desnudo, "tengo la impresión que te despidieron."

Bella rio suavemente.

"Sí, probablemente," levantó su mirada hacia él, "¿qué hora es?"

"Once de la mañana," respondió con rapidez. Bella admiraba esa habilidad de Damon de saber con exactitud la hora del día echándole simplemente una mirada al sol, o a la luna. Escuchó tres toques en la puerta que la hicieron regresar al momento. Con lentitud se despegó de Damon y se puso un vestido suelto, casi primaveral. Era lo primero que encontró y que lucía decente. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Damon que se moviera. Ambos sabían quién tocaba la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo Chase cuando la puerta se abrió fue olfatear el aire. Bella casi quiso reír cuando arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

"Buenos días a ti también."

"Predecible," le lanzó una mirada a Damon y luego otra a Bella. Había pocas cosas que se le escapaban a Chase. Y probablemente él estaba mejor informado que Klaus. Ambos sabían que mientras ella había estado en Las Vegas había alguien con ella pero Bella había sido muy cuidadosa con el asunto. Por supuesto Chase podía sumar dos más dos.

"¿Demasiado predecible?" Bella estaba arregostada a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Chase se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada perezosa casi aburrida, como si verlos juntos fuese cuestión de todos los días y estuviese acostumbrado.

"No todo lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas, ¿huh?"

Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Había cosas que no se perdían nunca, como la vergüenza eterna que sentía cuando pasaba por situaciones como esas. El vampiro le sonrió satisfecho con haberla hecho sonrojar y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

"¿Qué le dirás a Klaus?" se encogió de hombros y la encaró desde lejos.

"¿De qué? Yo no te he visto hoy," le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de su vista. Bella tuvo que sonreír. Iba a encontrarse con Chase nuevamente, en algún momento, más pronto de lo que ella quisiera admitirse, peor ya había cierta complicidad implícita entre ambos.

Cerró la puerta y volvió su mirada a Damon quien estaba casi vestido.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, mejor ahora antes de que Klaus decida hacer visitas personales. No estoy de muchas ganas de verlo ahora."

Damon se acercó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

"En el camino podrías contarme el porqué de tu lealtad hacia él y tus trabajos con él."

Bella le sonrió.

"En el camino también podrías contarme qué favores le pediste."

Le devolvió el beso, corto y dulce, y se puso en marcha.

Y mientras ponía todo lo necesario en su mochila, y escribía a su jefe una sola palabra, sin explicación y sin fecha: renuncio. Mientras más o menos le explicaba a Renee y Charlie sobre su situación actual, y le dejaba un mensaje a Jacob. Mientras avisaba al círculo interno que hacía parte de su vida.

Mientras hacía mil cosas a la vez, Damon la miraba de aquella forma que la hacía sentir completa.

Plena.

Feliz.

No sabía qué iba a pasar de allí en adelante, no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde iría o qué harían. Pero sabía una cosa. Ella era de él, y él de ella, y eso era más que suficiente para arriesgarse a la incertidumbre de la vida.

* * *

_**Sofía.**_


End file.
